japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2
The Hunchback of Notre Dame II is a 2002 direct to video sequel to The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film). It was produced by Walt Disney Animation Japan and released on March 19, 2002. All returning characters have their original voice actors/actresses with the exception of the Archdeacon who is voiced by Jim Cummings in place of David Ogden Stiers, Laverne, who is voiced by Jane Withers, replacing Mary Wickes who died during production of the first film, and Tony Jay since Frollo died at the end of the first film. Heidi Mollenhauer also didn't return as the singing voice for Esmeralda. Now that Frollo is gone, Quasimodo rings the bell with the help of his new friend, Zephyr. But when Quasi stops by a traveling circus owned by evil magician Sarousch, he falls for Madellaine, Sarouch's assistant. But greedy Sarousch forces Madellaine to help him steal the Cathedral's most famous bell. The plot focuses on Quasimodo once again as he must learn the meaning of true love, and look past other's appearance in order to see them for what they truly are on the outside instead of on the inside. Plot Several years after the original film, Captain Phoebus and Esmeralda got married and have a son named Zephyr. Quasimodo is now free to interact with the public; however, he continues to live in the cathedral with his gargoyle friends Victor, Hugo and Laverne. A circus of thieves, led by Sarousch, enters town to steal Notre Dame's most beloved bell: La Fidèle, the inside of which is decorated with enormous jewels of various colors. He sends Madellaine, his beautiful assistant, to discover the whereabouts of La Fidèle; however, she runs away after seeing Quasimodo, Notre Dame's bellringer and as such, the keeper of La Fidèle. The gargoyles convince Quasimodo to go to the circus in an attempt to court Madellaine. Sarousch wows the audience when he makes an elephant disappear while his associates steal from the audience. Sarousch forces Madellaine to follow Quasimodo and obtain the information he wants. She follows Quasimodo and Zephyr, and after seeing how gentle Quasimodo is with Zephyr, his appearance no longer bothers her. Quasimodo takes her around Paris, and shows her numerous sights. Meanwhile, Phoebus receives reports of robberies and sets out on his horse,Achilles, to investigate. The gargoyles and a group of people sing a song that tells about how Quasimodo and Madellaine are in love just as rain begins to fall and Quasimodo and Madellaine run into the cathedral. Madellaine dries off behind a curtain, and Quasimodo shows her La Fidèle. Quasimodo gives Madellaine a figurine he made of her, and he tells her that she can now see herself through his eyes. Tears well up in Madellaine's eyes, and after kissing Quasimodo on the forehead, she leaves. He soon faints afterwards. The next day, Quasimodo feels odd; one minute he feels sick, the next he feels energetic. After he seeks Esmeralda's help, she realizes he is in love with Madellaine and tells him he must tell Madellaine of his feelings. Phoebus enters and declares that the circus is responsible for a string of thefts in which Madellaine might be implicated, which do not delight the other main characters (Quasimodo due to being in love with Madellaine, Esmeralda due to believing that Phoebus still holds prejudice views towards gypsies, and Zephyr due to admiring the circus). Sarousch convinces Madellaine to distract Quasimodo while he steals La Fidèle, and she reluctantly agrees. Later, while Quasimodo is out with Madellaine, Sarousch and two of his subordinates sneak into the cathedral. Zephyr and Djali the goat follow them and watch as Sarousch causes La Fidèle to vanish. The gargoyles, who had tried to drop a bell on the thieves, end up trapped under it; Laverne rams one of its sides, causing the bell to clang loudly. Hearing the sound, Quasimodo and Madellaine rush back. When it is discovered that La Fidèle has been stolen, Clopin says if they don't find the bell, the festival will be ruined. Phoebus guesses that Sarousch is responsible. He sends the soldiers all over Paris to find Sarousch. Quasimodo assumes that Madellaine has used him, and tells Phoebus that he was right and he runs back into the cathedral. Phoebus apologizes to Quasimodo and has Madellaine arrested, and after realizing that he lost his true love and can no longer trust her, Quasimodo starts crying on the steps of Notre Dame feeling miserable, used and betrayed. Quasimodo climbs to the bell tower, hears the gargoyles calling, and pulls the bell off them. After they tell him Zephyr left to pursue Sarousch, Quasimodo and Esmeralda rush to the Palace of Justice to tell Phoebus. Madellaine, who is locked in a cell, tells them Sarousch has taken the bell underground. Although Esmeralda convinces her husband to trust Madellaine's word, he nevertheless binds Madellaine's hands and forces her to accompany him. Quasimodo and the others venture into the dank catacombs. They encounter Djali, who takes them to Sarousch and Zephyr. Sarousch forces Phoebus and the guards into opening the gate to allow his raft through by using Zephyr as a hostage. Madellaine convinces Quasimodo to trust her, and the pair run up a stairwell. Quasimodo lassoes a rock to create a tightrope, and Madellaine walks across it. When the raft passes beneath her, Madellaine seizes Zephyr from Sarousch's grasp. With Sarousch robbed of his leverage, the guards advance on Sarousch and arrest him. The film ends with Quasimodo and Madellaine proclaiming their love for each other and sharing their first kiss while Zephyr rings Le Fidele. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Sosuke Komori' as Quasimodo *'Rie Miyazawa' as Madellaine *'Urara Takano' as Esmeralda *'Soma Suzuki' as Captain Phoebus *'Atsuki Murata' as Zephyr *'Naoya Uchida' as Clopin *'Kiyotaka Imai' as Victor *'Atsushi Haruta' as Hugo *'Hisako Kyoda' as Laverne *'???' as Djali *'???' as the Archdeacon *'Naoto Takenaka' as Sarousch :English *'Tom Hulce' as Quasimodo *'Jennifer Love Hewitt' as Madellaine *'Demi Moore' as Esmeralda *'Kevin Kline' as Captain Phoebus *'Haley Joel Osment' as Zephyr *'Paul Kandel' as Clopin *'Jason Alexander' as Hugo *'Charles Kimbrough' as Victor *'Jane Withers' as Laverne *'Frank Welker' as Djali *'Jim Cummings' as the Archdeacon *'Michael McKean' as Sarousch Songs *'Le Jour D'Amour' - Performaces by Paul Kandel, Tom Hulce, Jason Alexander, Charles Kimbrough & Jane Withers. *'An Ordinary Miracle' - Performace by Tom Hulce *'I'd Stick With You' - Performance by Tom Hulce & Haley Joel Osment *'Fa La La La Fallen In Love' - Performance by Charles Kimbrough, Jane Withers & Jason Alexander. *'I'm Gonna Love You' - Performance by Jennifer Love Hewitt Trivia *'Djali' the goat's gender is reveal to be a female instead of male. After eating the flower Hugo gave to her, Djali uses the girl version of eye winking. *Disney thought that it was appropriate to make the sequel more fun, and child friendly due to the dark and grim themes of the original film. *'Madellaine' was created because audiences, and people who worked on the first film felt bad for Quasimodo because he didn't get the girl. *The movie was originally planned for a 2001 release but was pushed back a year. Despite the scheduled 2001/2002 release, the end credits revealed that the the film was made in 2000. *The first US trailer and the international trailers for this film used the reorchestrated version of the opening music from the 1994 20th Century Fox/Turner Pictures live-action/animated film The Pagemaster. *The film was made due to the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. *'Haley Joel Osment' was 9 years old when he worked on this movie, however he turned 14 years old when the movie was released. *This film boasts an unusually star-filled cast for a low-budget direct-to-video cartoon. In fact, all of the characters who reprise in this sequel are played by the same actors, except for Laverne along with the Archdeacon. *Towards the end of the film, during the festival the first man to proclaim his love in front of Notrè Dame says "I love Cosette". This is a nod to Les Misèrable, which is a book written by Victor Hugo, who also wrote The Hunchback of Notrè Dame. *The movie was completed in 1997 however, it wasn't released until five years later. Meaning that the production of the film was in 1996, the year that the first film was release. *Back then when the movie would air on Toon Disney, for a commercial promo it would show a clip of Quasimodo singing An Ordinary Miracle. all information on the Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_II Gallery Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-414.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-840.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-945.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1262.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1655.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2475.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2488.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2675.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2676.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2720.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2740.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2764.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2808.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2811.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2813.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2816.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2817.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2859.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2896.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2900.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2953.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2956.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2960.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2970.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3025.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3041.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3299.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3316.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3329.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3331.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3344.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3350.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3392.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3398.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3413.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3517.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3537.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3749.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3770.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3775.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3779.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4067.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4119.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4159.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4174.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4199.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4258.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4289.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4352.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4517.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5495.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6141.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6148.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6307.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6343.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6351.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6355.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6582.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6601.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6662.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6684.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6694.jpg Category:MOVIES